hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dantheburgerking
ur a sysop now. -- 19:26, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much. --Dantheburgerking 19:27, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Tell the thing not to block me!!! - BRAINZO :::Sorry bout' the main page. -- 21:32, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Sysop Your even more of a sysop now. -- 01:24, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Ha ha thank you very much. 01:25, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::GLOOP! -- 01:27, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Could you please block Thomas Lee? He has been trolling on here. Brian Barbera on Beans should also get blocked. I think he might be the same person as Brian Barbera, evading his previous block. —Mrs. Christman 18:04, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Hey there, ho there Hey, It's Seriously from the wiki here. Just here to tell you I've been starting that Strong Bad Emails, and I kinda need someone's help. A lot. Seriously :Hey, I'd be happy to help. Just tell me what to do. 17:57, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Add at least kinda funny content to the emails I've made. Also, it'd be great if you made some new ones. This is a big project—Don't do it too hastily. Seriously 18:09, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hey Dan. --Stux 19:16, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey Stux. 20:44, 20 February 2006 (UTC) WELCOME BACK! 18:17, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Whats this? 18:40, 20 February 2006 (UTC) More people We'll be getting more people I put advertizes for it on my page on every wiki. -- 19:12, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Ok, I meant that the only way we will need more admins is if we get more people and more pages. 19:24, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Delete Don't delete them we have to get people to vote on the STUFF page to see. -- 20:09, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :The thing, Stux, Seriously, and I have all deleted that page. It's 3 against 1. Please don't make this hard. 20:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::They agreed that they shouldn't but they have to vote. -- 20:11, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::They don't have to, and it's a troll page, so why is it needed? 20:14, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Even if they are trolls they can still be remembered. We don't have to take aay there identaty. -- 20:16, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Bye! Things are getting to messed up so bye. — 22:43, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah right. We know you probably won't, considering you've pulledf this stunt like, three times. 22:47, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Well, he's gone, at least for now. Start adding content to pages like crazy. We have to make up for lost time fighting with him. Sysop commandos...Rock rock on! 22:54, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::I'll also take this rare opportunity to block him, as he indicates no desire to cease recreating those pages. 22:56, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Alright, sounds like a plan. You know he can unblock himself though, right? 22:58, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::OMG. Holy crap, that sucks. Oh well, I'll just keep blocking him. 23:02, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::I have left him a note. I think reblocking will only add to the already confusing situation. And no need to rush, the wiki isn't going anywhere. --Stux 23:21, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's true. 23:25, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Well everyone, check out current events, add what your doing, add notes, add whatever. 23:31, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Haldo II! A familiar face. :Nice to see another user join up. Well Haldo to you too! 21:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) cb come back! The thing Talk 01:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC)